My Personal Ending
by kashii marii
Summary: my ideal ending for the Fruits Basket Manga series. As Akito goes to visit a grave, Tohru was there along with a figure she thought she'd never see.


**Title**: My personal ending

(Authors note: This is my ideal ending for the Fruits Basket Manga series… so if you don't know about Akito's most shocking spoiler ever, don't read just yet. Go on Yahoo or any search engine and type in "Akito spoiler" to find out before reading this… unless if you rather find it out by reading this story XP.)

Akito ran as far as she possibly could. _Stop hurting others that don't deserve pain._ Kureno's words replayed in her head. Akito stops running suddenly to look up into the gray sky only to feel a raindrop hit her cheek. A few seconds later, it rained harder on her. She looked to her left, looking into a store shop only to see Ayame staring at her with surprised eyes. Akito continued to walk.

_Stop hurting others that don't deserve pain._ Kureno's words had rung again causing the already stressed out Akito to kick a trashcan down. People stared at her, whispering. But she continued to walk. As she walked away, she noticed Momiji and Hatsuharu staring at her through the crowd. She bit her lip and continued walking.

She made it to a graveyard, looking frantically at all the stones searching for someone. She finally found his name; her fathers name. Tears streamed down her eyes as she fell onto his tombstone, sobbing on it. "If I was not born to be love, then what was I born for?" Akito yelled, apparently to her fathers' tombstone. "Why was I given this curse? I never wanted it! I never did!" She slammed her fist hard on it sending pain throughout her hand. She bit her lip, not only to try and to ignore the pain in her hand, but also to stop crying. "Kureno hates me now. They all hate me. They want nothing to do with me." Akito bent down lower to the tombstone till her forehead touched it. "I… I really thought I would win the battle against her. That Tohru Honda."

Nearby, someone stepped on a nearby puddle. Akito looked up to see who it was and to her dismay, it was Tohru Honda, holding two umbrellas- one is unopened. "Hi… Akito." She nervously said. Akito shut her eyes tight as she again let her forehead touch her fathers' tombstone. Tohru glanced to the side, seeing her mothers' tombstone. She looks back at Akito, worried. "Akito." Tohru says, taking a step closer to her.

Furious, Akito grabs the miniature vase on her fathers' tombstone to throw at her, but a force held her back. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't budge her hand from the air. _Stop hurting others who don't deserve pain._ Akito heard, but this time it not being Kurenos' voice. She looked behind her becoming shocked. It was her father, with his head looking down to the ground. Akito lowers her arm to stare at this figure. Was this really her father? He does look like him from the pictures. Her father looks up at her with a kind smile, kneeling down a bit to her head level. _She's trying to help you dear._ He said to her. _Let her help._ Akito blinked twice before she realized no one was there. She turns back around to look at Tohru who was still standing at a distance.

"You lost someone too?" Tohru asked, noticing the name of the tombstone that Akito took the vase from. "I did too." She says with a reassuring smile. Akito glares madly at her, taking in deep breaths. She clutches the small vase, but after what she just encountered, she tries her hardest not to throw it. She was always used to breaking something or hurting someone when she got upset or angry.

"How are you able to smile like that?" Akito yells at Tohru. Tohru took a step back, frightened from the outburst. "Don't think I've heard nothing about you. I've heard everything about you." A nearby bird took shelter in a tree. "You've lost both your parents. Not wanting to bother your grandfather or your friends, you took shelter in a tent. Sometime after that, Shigure took you in which began the problems you've caused for me." The nearby bird looks towards them. "BECAUSE OF YOU, EVERYONE IS GOING AGAINST ME!" She finally threw the vase, but not at Tohru, but at the ground near her own feet. "I'M GOING TO LOOSE THEM THANKS TO YOU! THEY ALL RATHER BE WITH YOU NOW INSTEAD WITH ME!" She bent down towards the ground, sobbing. She clutches the tiny shards of the vase in her hands.

"Akito, watch out!" Tohru yells, dropping the umbrellas as she ran up to her. She bends down to her, grabbing her hands. "You're going to hurt yourself." She says as she tries to open her palms to make her let go of the vase shards. But Akito refuses to let go. Akito leans forward, knocking Tohru over to fall on her back. Akito starts to bite her lips again, trying to hold back tears. Her hand was now bleeding. Tohru immediately jumps up, grabbing Akito's hands again. "Akito, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Akito leans forward again, knocking Tohru back down.

"And why not? All I've ever wanted for you was pain! For YOU to feel the pain that I'm always suffering from every day of my life!" Tohru stands back up, again grabbing Akito's palms to try and make her let go of the vase shards.

"Akito, you don't deserve to be hurt anymore." Akito's eyes widened. Hearing this from her wasn't what she had ever expected. "When you hurt yourself like this, it makes us sad, even scared. So please, stop it. And let go of those shards." Akito's fingers loosened, letting the shards fall into Tohru's hands. Tohru smiles as she tucks the pieces of the shard into her skirt pocket. "See, much better." Tohru grabs Akito's palms again to look at them. Akito's hands were still bleeding. Tohru thought for a moment. She grabs one of the larger pieces of the shards on the ground, using it to help cut two strips off from the bottom part of her shirt. She cut her finger in process of doing so, wincing to the pain, but she ignores it. As soon as she finally cut the strips she needed, she uses them to tie it around Akito's palms.

Akito stared in disbelief, amazed that someone she's hated from the moment she heard of her—and who also knew that—would still help her even if it caused her pain. Tohru ties the last knot on the other palm. "That should hold in the bleeding for now." Tohru says with a proud smile.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Akito asked, looking at the other girl. This time, not with eyes of hatred, but ones that is too tired from tears. "What have I done for you that's made me deserve this?" Tohru looks to the side, thinking up the right words to say.

"Because it's not right… to let another person cry… and to get hurt. Even if that person hates me." Another bird also looking for shelter joins the bird in the tree. "My mom told me that, and I think she's right." Tohru says with a smile, not looking up at Akito. "And when I think about it, it'll be more of a reason for that person to hate me." Akito looks to the ground before turning to face her fathers' tombstone. "Akito," Tohru says now looking up at her, "I really do want to be your friend! I meant that, when I said it before. And I still mean it." Akito glances at her, but then turns to look back at her fathers' tombstone.

"I never got to meet my father." Akito says solemnly. The birds in the tree rested, cozying up to each other to keep warm. "He died a few seconds before I was born." Her hands turn into a fist again. "That must be why… my mom always says mean things to me." Tohru notices Akito trembling. "She blames me for the lost of her love one."

Tohru frowns as she stood next to Akito, grabbing her hand to stop the trembling. "She was scared. She didn't know how to handle the pain she was feeling."

"I guess… I should have let Hatori erase her memories." Tohru looks up at her. "Sometime when I was five, I finally realized how much my mom has directed her anger towards me. Momiji did what he could to make his mom smile again. But me, I instead figured to myself that since she was so fixed on making my life miserable, then I should let her stay miserable, so that she'll one day feel my pain." Akito looks up into the sky. "I guess that backfired on me big-time."

Tohru stares at Akito curiously. That's when she remembers the rain. "Oh!" Tohru runs over towards her mothers' tombstone, which was at a diagonal from where Akito's fathers' tombstone was at to pick up the two umbrellas. She ran back to Akito, opening the unopened umbrella to hand to her. Akito accepts the umbrella, holding it over her head and to continue to stare at her fathers' tombstone.

Silence passed between them as they both stared at the tombstone. "I smile… because I believe that no matter how hard times get, everything will make amends." Akito turns to look at her. She forgot for a moment that she even asked that question. "No matter the situation, everything will get better. I just needed to be patient for a while." Her smile widens. "And things did get better. And now I'm able to smile as much as I want." Akito tilts her head to the side a bit, smiling as well.

"Your right."

Sometime after, as they were both walking out towards the cemetery, the rain stops. They both stop to look up and watch the weather clear and to reveal the blue sky and the sunlight. Tohru smiles wide as she shut her umbrella. "Look! The rain stop!" Akito rolls her eyes, smiling. Of course the rain has stopped, she witnessed it stop as well.

"Come on." Akito says as she continues walking. Tohru stops from looking up at the sky to notice that Akito was walking away.

"Ah! Yes!" Tohru says as she ran up to Akito's side. "Where are we going to go?" Akito thought for a moment.

"I want to go back to the Sohma estates. I want to… apologize to everyone."

"That's nice." Tohru says still smiling. Akito looks at her.

"Will you come with me?" Tohru shows her a confused look. "I don't want to do it by myself." Akito says blushing a bit. Tohru does a military solute.

"Yes! I will!" Akito giggles from the sudden solute. He then glances back over to the cemetery noticing two people-- one being her father, and the other being a woman with short hair, they were both waving. Before he new it, they were gone. She turns back to look at Tohru. "Now that I'm your friend, you can be reassured, that you won't need to do anything by yourself anymore." Akito blinks before smiling graciously.

"Thank you." Akito says. "I hope we can stay good friends."

"I hope so too Akito." Akito laughs again.

"I'm sure we will."

(Authors note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Um… comment if you can. I want to know if I've done well XP. After all, I'm not used to doing one-shot stories. I was only able to come up with this story because in a Fruits Basket Forum I'm apart of, someone asked if we wanted a happy or sad ending.)


End file.
